


With Love -Chaldea

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Shapeshifting, Tagged Per Chapter, Tiny Angst, a tiny bit risque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: A small collection of short stories that can be read individually. Might not be the most refined collection but a place for my small works to go.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader, Lancelot/Master, Merlin | Caster/Reader, Miyamoto Musashi | Saber/Reader, Yan Qing | Assassin/Reader, Yan Qing/Master, merlin/master
Kudos: 63





	1. You Can Count on Me (Lancelot)

**Author's Note:**

> Of Christmas parties and a knight's duties.
> 
> Tags: comfort  
> Characters: Lancelot, Master  
> Ship:Lancelot/Master, Lancelot/Reader

He was ever the most gallant knight, leading you with a hand hovering close to your waist guiding you away from the remnants of the Christmas party. As much as you loved your servants, not being a social person to begin with had it's side effects. He let you have your airs but once you turned off the main hallway Lancelot hoisted you up into his arms. You'd usually fight him, your pride a fickle thing as it were but with the most recent rayshift taking a toll on you. The most you could handle was staying stubbornly awake as you leaned against his chest. 

"Thank you." Your voice was quiet and much unlike your usual candor sending a tug to his heart, he should've taken you away sooner.

"There's no need my lord." Easily he balanced you in one arm as he opened the door heading to the bed he moved to set you down only to realize your arms stubbornly clinging to him. "Master, we're here, you need to rest."

"Mnn, no.” They’re grip tightens around his neck. “You too. Not without you." The knight could never deny them, he was not a strong man. Not when it came to things like this, not when it came to them and they knew it all too well, not that they ever abused his love. With a sigh Lancelot rid himself of his layers with the normal golden ash of mana, removing enough layers to be comfortable to sleep in before settling the both of them into the bed. Smiling at the master’s squirming to press themselves even closer, breath tickling his neck. Their muscles slowly easing into him as their breathing began to lull. Finally they're getting some well deserved rest. With a soft kiss to the crown of their head he follows close behind.


	2. World Hard And Cold (Yan Qing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look. Just don't. I can't even explain it myself.
> 
> Tags: Shape-shifting, gender-bending?, ???, a tiny bit risque?  
> Characters: Yan Qing, Master/Reader

The man's laugh rumbled throughout his chest as his beloved let out a yell. It was muffled, their face being held in between his, well now breasts. "You're insufferable!"

"Only for you, master."

"It was just a passing thought! I didn't think you'd actually just 'grow a pair'!"

"A very good passing thought judging by how red your face is." They managed to separate themself from his pillowy bosom. Enough to be face to face with the wily assassin. Yet they were ever on the defensive as they noted even his face became softer, more round. Eyes drifting down to his lovely plush red lips, daring not to look further down, even in peripherals they can see the top of his tattoo covered bust. Did he even put on-?

Thoughts were interrupted as a soft hand came up to trace their jaw, painted nails dragging down to tilt their chin towards him. "Now now dearest.” A soft croon had their heart fluttering. “Don't be naughty or else I'll have to punish you~"

The mage’s breath hitched as they noted the change in his voice to suit the new form. "I-I wasn't doing anything!" His eyes glittered with mirth, clearly enjoying having them in the palm of his hand. 

"Yes but I might." Yan’s face moved towards their own, lips almost brushing as they became pressed chest to chest against the assassin. They forgot how to breathe, green eyes even more bewitching with the makeup that now adorned his face. Yet instead of capturing their lips he brushed past to instead paint kisses against their jaw, slowly dipping down to savour the feel of their neck against his lips. The intoxicating feeling caused their eyes to flutter closed. “Is this-” His words were punctuated by a small nip at their neck “an agreeable punishment?”

A small moan escaped them as his ministrations continued and as an attempt to keep him there they reached to tangle their hands through the assassin's hair. And yet the sensation stopped in an instant the moment the soft tresses graced their fingers. A distinct lack of warmth caused their eyes to snap open to see the now back to male again assassin by the door.

“Hm, well that was fun! I’ll be seeing you later Master~” Yan Qing was out the door in an instant leaving a very flustered, and frustrated, master behind with the view of his muscular physique sashaying down the hall.


	3. Of Flu and Flowers (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introspection on Merlin that I filled out a bit more. I'd like to think that with Merlin being my first five star we'd actually be pretty close despite his proclivities of trying to keep his distance. 
> 
> Tags: slight angst, comfort  
> Characters: Merlin, Master

He wasn’t a healer in all honesty. Healing is some of the hardest magic to master as life was a tricky thing. And besides for someone as immortal as him, why bother? It’s inevitable that humans get injured, hurt, and eventually die. Merlin didn’t even intervene to stop Arthur’s own death, the one who he considered almost akin to a child of his own. Instead, punishing himself for his inaction he isolated himself in Avalon. He won't heal. He will not intervene in the fates of mortals, he tells himself this often enough, even after looking over his pitiful Master as they struggle to breathe with their magic induced flu. 

And yet he makes a grand show of 'healing' but servants are a different problem entirely. Being made of mana itself it’s easy enough to patch some holes with a surge of magic and inspire them to keep fighting with illusions of Avalon. 

Stirring they caught his attention as they woke. Their haggard smile made him ache in ways that he wished to ignore. “You’re still here.” He meant to leave, he’d never admit his true motives for staying by their side rather pretending to be lost in a book. 

“Oh! Seems I am.” 

“Thank you.” -Don’t-  
He shouldn’t be relied on -it’s far too late for that-  
He’s just an observer -a blatant lie by now-  
But maybe just this once -he shouldn’t-

“Oh? A thank you? So I suppose I should get some sort of reward right, Master?” 

“I said the wrong thing didn’t I?”

Heavily lidded eyes and a conniving smile took form upon his face. “Now, now, close your eyes.”

“D-don’t do anything weird Merlin, I’m sick!” He could feel those strong fluttering emotions, almost like they were purposefully teasing him.

“So that means I could do ‘weird things’ when your not sick then?” That smile of his took a new form of a wicked grin as he felt those emotions spike higher. How tempting it was to drink in such precious feelings.

“Aghh-!” A harsh cough overtook their form breaking their flustered exclamation as they doubled over. Their panic nearly palpable had Merlin’s hand at their cheek in an instant rubbing soothing circles until they were able to settle back down. Little did they know that he was transferring a minute fraction of calm through the small touch. 

It took a moment but they were finally able to settle back down. “Now, Master close your eyes.” They’re eyes went wide briefly but the new tone of voice didn’t leave room for questions. With their eyes closed a simple spell was woven into a bouquet. He touched a petal to their lips it was complete. Merlin tried to reason with the emotions swirling inside himself. The flu wouldn’t have killed them, he was just speeding up the recovery. Yeah that’s it. The faster they’re on their feet the faster he can go back to watching the world pass by.  
His scattered thoughts were interrupted yet again by a small movement. Ah, no wonder they didn't raise a fuss, they were fast asleep. Well, it'll be easier to brush off this way, he’ll trust his work to do the rest.

“Now then my lord. May the flowers bless the path you journey, even if I must help them along sometimes.” Casting one last gaze upon their resting form Merlin made his leave.


	4. A Different Kind of Flower Blooms (Musashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Shimosa spoilers.

"I told you I'd come when you'd call. Shinmen- ah yes oops! Saber, Shinmen Musashi. I'm in your care again okay Master?" The words left Musashi's mouth a second before she was enveloped in a tight grip that she instantly reciprocated.

"Welcome home." Came the wavering voice of the mage tucked into the swordsman's neck as a hand gripped at the back of her kimono. "But please, please, don't do that ever again."

Musashi hummed knowing she couldn't make that promise. "I'm fine really I swear! See for yourself" Hands led her new Master's face to look up at her own. "See? Even have my eye back too!" In an instant the two clicked together again as their eyes met, both smiling now. "Alright now come on," The woman linked arms with her new permanent Master. "We have a lot of catching up to do, I can tell. Maybe over a bowl of udon yeah? I've been dying to have your udon again! You did so well considering the old man's supplies. I wonder what it's gonna be like here."

* * *

"Pheww no way! That's just insane! Man the things you have to go through are really something huh?" The saber was finally finished with the whole pot of udon as you finished regaling the tale of Salem. "Good food and good company. Make this again for me sometime please, Master?" She was really unfair with her cheeky grin.

"I'll make it everyday if you want!" Silence spread between the two as both became wide eyed in realization.

Musashi was the first to recover doing the most hazardous thing for the poor master's heart. Her eyes were half lidded as she leaned in to kiss their cheek. The swordsman had to stop herself from cooing over how cute they were being, wide eyed and rosy cheeked. She leaned back, still within a hairsbreadth as she spoke her next words. "Well if you insist I think I'll take you up on that offer~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Musashi in one roll when her banner came out within the past week. Might not be all that accurate to her bond lines though.
> 
> The last bit is a play on the Japanese proposal line of the whole make miso soup every morning for them thing.


End file.
